vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maka Albarn
Summary She is Soul's technician. She is the more level-headed of the two but when her anger gets the better of her, she will put her foot down. Where Soul seems to be the brawn, Maka is the brain. She always tries to think of a way to beat their opponent by exploiting the opponent's weaknesses. Her father is the Shingami's current death scythe. She seems to hate her father for constantly flirting with other women but she still loves him. Her mother was also a scythe technician; she and Maka's father are divorced. Maka seems to be annoyed at the fact that her body hasn't developed yet (which is the center of some jokes in the series). She usually kicks Soul after he does something perverted or if he and Blair have been acting too friendly. Dr. Stein saw her soul and told her she was a "serious person who tries hard." Presently, she is a Two-Star Meister and a creator of a Death Scythe. She is a member of the elite unit, Spartoi. In the anime only, in the last episode, the Kishin inferred that Maka actually has weapon blood, due to her father, but chose to be a meister. Soul Eater Evans Soul Eater, "Soul" to his friends, is Maka's Demon Scythe partner. His human appearance is that of a teenage boy with a forever present drool mark coming from his mouth. He acts like a normal teenager and his personality mostly consist of what he considers "cool." Being a "cool" guy, he almost always uses the direct approach which most of the time fails. He sometimes becomes too driven by the idea of eating souls, which leads him to bicker with Maka, but in the end they remain friends and partners. His way of absorbing souls is by literally eating them. He says that it's the texture, not the taste, that matters. When Dr. Stein saw his soul, he said it was that of "a twisted person with a sarcastic soul." Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Female/Male Age: Early teens Classification: Human Meister Weapon Powers and Abilities: Anti-Demon Wavelength (her soul's rhythm, enables her to drive away evil and its impurities), Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Skilled at using a scythe, Flight (the Death Scythe enables Maka and Soul to create wings that appear in their own image, thus enabling them to fly), Soul Perception (the ability to perceive souls), form manipulation (this allows Soul and Maka to change the appearance Soul's Weapon Form takes) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level via power-scaling Speed: Hypersonic+, likely higher when using her Death Scythe for transport Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class GJ via power-scaling Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Large, Maka and Soul have been in many lengthy battles and haven't once had a problem with fatigue Range: Extended human melee range, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Death Scythe (Soul Eater) Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Maka is easily annoyed Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Maka Chop:' A disciplinary chop with the spine of a tome to the top of the head. Usually causes blood to spurt from the resulting wound. '-Soul Perception:' A technique used by humans in the Soul Eater universe. While practically any Meister, Weapon and in some cases normal humans can see the souls of the deceased, this unique ability allows a person to perceive the souls of living people, and is much more of a rare skill. '-Black Blood:' A type of artificially made black blood cell invented by Medusa. The Black Blood, when infecting a person, fills the infected's soul with madness and imbues him/her with great power. It can solidify, heal wounds, and can be used as weapons. *'''-Black Blood Dress:' During latter activations of the Black Blood within Maka, it is able to produce an armour of hardened blood that protects her from harm in the form of a black dress, that closely resembles the one worn while she appears in Soul's mind. '''Soul Resonance Techniques' '-Soul Resonance:' A special technique used by technicians and their weapons, in which they synchronize their soul's wavelength increasing the power of the technicians soul. By doing so, they can use highly powerful techniques unique to each weapon and technician pair. *'Witch-Hunt:' A traditional Scythe-Meister attack. The move turns the blade of the scythe into a crescent moon shape. Normally the Witch-Hunt is used to send a single wave attack along the ground towards the enemy but there are other variations of the move: **'Number Six Hunt Slash:' A rotating slash with a six-shaped after-image. **'Letter "U" Hunt Slash:' A crescent slash brought from below where the blade is dragged upward in the shape of a U. **'Scythe Menace Severing:' When using this attack, Soul collects the soul wavelength around him and redirects it back from where it came. The downside of this attack is that it is indiscriminate and unselective, being unable to distinguish between either enemy or ally. As a result, the technique cannot be used in team missions. There is a further disadvantage present due to the rotation the user must undergo to preform the attack, which results in disorientation for a few moments after completion. * Majin-Hunt: An improved Scythe-Meister technique surpassing the Witch-Hunt. The scythe's form resembles a giant broadax with a large beard and spike. **'Letter "I" Hunt Slash:' An energy shockwave that cuts in a straight line. Other: This profile covers the manga version of Maka and Soul. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Studio Bones